


Mother's Day

by SupercatFanatic



Series: Daily Supercat Challenge [25]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eliza fighting with Katherine, F/F, Family, Mother's Day, Very little Supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part twenty-five of my Daily Supercat Challenge: It's Mother's Day, Eliza is in town, visiting Kara and Cat when Katherine decides to show up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I can't believe I made it this far in the month, it's becoming harder and harder to write but I'm trying my best! I have a crazy week of work coming and I am so afraid I won't be able to finish this challenge... But anyway!   
> This OS prompt was given by Wonderhawk, thank you for that! Hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, it's property of the CW.

« Happy mother’s Day! »

Carter deposed a trail of food on Cat’s nightstand and sat on the opposite end of the bed, holding out two little packages. He gave one to Kara and one to Cat. It was their third Mother’s Day together but Kara still wasn’t used of Carter giving her something. She was not his mother after all. 

She opened the gift carefully to discover a homemade DVD with a picture of the three of them in front of Cinderella’s castle at Disney World. 

“Oh Carter, that’s awesome! Thanks bud! I want to watch it now!”

Cat chuckled, holding in her hand a similar DVD but with a picture of their last Christmas. She hugged Carter and kissed him.

“Thank you sweetheart.”

Kara jumped out of the bed and hugged Carter tight.

“Kara, need to breathe.”

She blushed.

“Sorry bud.”

She turned towards Cat with a big smile.

“Can we watch them now, please?”

Cat shook her head with an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry, darling. But your mother will be here in two hours and we aren’t out of bed yet.”

Kara and Carter both groaned. As happy as they were for Eliza coming to see them, they hated being rushed out of bed on a Sunday.

*******************************

Carter rushed to the door as soon as he heard knocking. 

“Mom, Kara! Eliza’s here!”

Eliza hugged her grandson and came inside, chatting with Carter about his last project in school, how he was doing in general and of course, about girls. Why all the grandmothers focused on that, he had no idea, but it always made him blush hard.

“Eliza, I’m so happy to see you!”

Kara kissed her adoptive mother and looked behind her for her sister.

“Wasn’t Alex supposed to pick you up from the airport?”

“She did, but there has been an emergency when we parked here.”

Kara frowned.

“In the lab, nothing Supergirl could handle.”

She nodded and turned towards Cat who was making her way towards her. Her outfit was so casual, anyone would have asked if she was alright at the office. She was wearing simple black skinny jeans and a blue shirt, not even tucked inside her pants.

“Eliza, glad you made it out alive with Alex driving.”

They all laughed, thanking god that Alex hadn’t heard that. Cat put her arm around Kara’s waist, resting her head on her shoulder while she listened to her mother in law, telling her how an old lady had spent the flight complaining. When she was finished, Cat was smiling contently, she just started to realize that all of this was real, that they were her family. 

“Should we go to the living room or are you good in the hallway? I promise, my couch is comfortable.”

They all went to the other room when there was a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it.”

Cat let go of her fiancée and let her answer the door while she served a glass to Eliza. The younger blonde opened the door, finding Katherine Grant standing here, a phone in her hand, not even looking up.

“Hello Kitty.”

“Mrs. Grant, what a pleasure to see you.”

The woman looked at Kara from head to toes.

“Oh. I thought it was my daughter.”

She came in, walking straight towards the living-room. 

“Wait!”

Kara called after her but she was already in the room. Cat looked at her with shock, she was not prepared to see her mother, Eliza was just curious, finally meeting the monster everyone talked about. And Carter… was hiding, definitely not ready to deal with his grandmother. 

“Mother. What a surprise to see you. I wasn’t expecting you.”

Katherine waved her hand.

“Well, it’s Mother’s Day after all. I had to be with my daughter.”

Eliza started to think that this woman wasn’t so bad after all.

“There is a conference tomorrow morning next to your building.”

Kara had walked up to hold Cat by the waist, supporting her.

“That’s why you’re here.”

She sighed but Katherine was smirking.

“I made the effort to come, don’t be so ungrateful.”

The atmosphere, so joyful a few minutes before, was tense, heavy. No one wanted to laugh anymore.

“I’ll take a Bourbon.”

Kara nodded and came back with her glass. Eliza, who had stayed silent until then, decided to introduce herself.

“Mrs. Grant? I’m Eliza Danvers, Kara’s adoptive mother.”

Katherine looked at her like she was only noticing her.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Katherine Grant, Kitty’s mother.”

Cat grimaced when she heard her nickname. Katherine sat next to Carter, not talking to him. Not that he really cared. He knew how to behave but he couldn’t stand his grandmother so he moved next to Eliza and hid himself behind his phone.

“How did you raise this boy, Kitty? On his phone, ignoring us?”

Carter blushed and put his phone aside, looking sorry. His mother smiled at him.

“I raised him perfectly. How about you, not even saying hello to your grandson?”

Katherine stared at her daughter before humming. She took a sip of her glass and stopped talking, letting enough time for Cat to tell her son that he could go to his room if he wanted to. Which he did. Eliza started to understand where Katherine’s reputation came from. Kara and Eliza resumed their talking, not paying attention to Katherine who was drinking and watching them. 

“Eliza, the last collaboration you made with CatCo’s scientific team was a success. You should do it again soon.”

“Your team is very good, they did most of the work.”

They were smiling, talking about fields they both knew, until Katherine spoke.

“Kitty, you can’t ask people with a real job and success to lose their time helping you.”

Kara looked at the woman, so she had made some research about her and her family if she knew who Eliza was. 

“It might come out as a surprise for you, but some people enjoy working with me and my team.”

Katherine was already finishing her third glass, her words were harsher, just like her tone. Kara and Cat were happy that Carter wasn’t here. 

“We both know that you owe your success only to people like Jenna…”

“It’s Eliza.”

Katherine waved it off.

“Excuse me Mrs. Grant. I can’t let you speak like that about Cat.”

“She is my daughter, I can speak of her however I wish.”

Eliza smile was so tense, Kara had rarely seen her like that. 

“She is like my daughter too, and her success is her own, she worked hard for everything. It’s an honour to work with her.”

Katherine snorted.

“Of course you would consider her as your daughter. Compared to your true daughter or adopted one, Kitty is a star for you. Talking about her as your daughter must be quite satisfying for someone like you.”

Cat stood up, took her mother’s glass and pointed at the door.

“Get out. And don’t come back.”

“Really Kitty? I was complimenting you.”

Cat smirked.

“You and your compliments are not welcome here anymore.”

Eliza looked at Cat and smiled.

“Let me show you the door.”

The Danvers’ mother stood and walked behind Katherine. When she was out of earshot, at least from Cat, she stopped Cat’s mother and looked at her deep in the eyes.

“I am so proud of both my daughter, you couldn’t even imagine how much. Having Cat and Carter in my family is a gift. They are both amazing and to see that Cat realized her dreams with a bitch like you as a mother makes me even prouder. You aren’t even a third worth of what Cat and my daughters are.”

She opened the door and gestured for her to go out.

“With that, have a good day, Mrs. Grant.”

Katherine looked angry but stepped out of the house nonetheless, walking towards the car that Kara had called so she wouldn’t be on her own with alcohol in her system. Eliza closed the door and came back to the living-room where Kara looked at her, shocked.

“I’m sorry, you weren’t supposed to hear that.”

Kara shook her head and smiled. 

“Believe me, they both heard it too.”

Carter and Cat were looking at her too, smiling.

“Thank you Eliza, thank you so much.”

“We are a family, I couldn’t let her talk about you like that. And she really is a bitch.”

They laughed, letting the pressure go. Maybe the end of the day would go well. How could it not, when they were all here, as a family?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr under Xazera (Supercat Fanatic), if you want to let me prompt ideas go ahead, I only have twenty-seven of the OS written so there is room for plenty of prompts!
> 
> Have a great day and see you tomorrow, SCF! :3


End file.
